


【鱼进锅】搞破鞋

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】搞破鞋

一场杂学唱的底收错，谦儿露出一副委屈模样，好像是被人欺负得没辙了。下了场郭郭逗他，“说错了就得受罚，你认不认？”

谦儿有些心虚，少见的没有顶嘴，也不搭茬，只是低头抽烟。郭郭蹲在他面前，手放在他的腿上，抬起头眼睛亮亮的看着他，“我罚你说一句喜欢我。”

谦儿看着他，心塌下去，原来这么多年他从来没有说过一句喜欢。他想起了他们的第一次，忽然就疼的不能自已，每个关节，就连心缝都疼。

那时他们已经合作五六年，于谦觉得他们应该是朋友，应该是很熟络的朋友，但郭德纲却还是对他尊敬有余，尊敬得过了分。

意识到时，郭德纲对他每一次的微笑和关心都变得那么让人心烦。为什么不肯再亲近一点呢？

这颗烦躁不安的心已经考虑不到郭德纲是怎样珍视他，才会如此谨言慎行。

于谦是个天生叛逆的人。他越客气他就越想亲近他，这样的距离感让他厌恶。他就是想看看，他对自己的底线到底在哪。

后台桌子上并排着的两杯温水，郭德纲伸手去够，于谦也从他的后方去拿，整个人被罩在自己的怀里，呼吸都打在他的耳廓。郭德纲只是红了耳朵，一动不动的捧着水杯。谦儿轻轻笑一声，他不喜欢别的离他这么近竟然是因为太容易害羞吗。

郭德纲听了这一声笑从心底里发凉，原来只是戏弄而已，自己却当了真了。他紧紧的握着杯子，告诉自己不可以再这么不知羞耻。可是身后人的手就这么环在了自己的腰上，身体也紧紧贴着，他被压的不自觉的用手扶住了桌子，水杯里的水也撒了出来。郭德纲怕于谦被水烫，吓的轻呼了一声，只是这一声被人听去了只当是被摸的舒坦了。那人就更加放肆。一手环着他，一手顺着大褂往里伸，握住胸前的那块软肉，捏了又捏。郭德纲已经要把牙根咬碎了，他知道自己很在乎于谦的，但也从没想过竟然是这种喜欢，他绝望的浑身发抖，已经快要站不住。

于谦只当他被自己挑逗的发软，在他耳边沉声说：“这也不比小白小多少啊。”说着张开手又故意狠狠抓上去。

郭德纲本就羞愧至极，又被他这样轻薄，听了这话实在承受不住，眼里的水汽凝结成水珠，一个劲就往下掉。于谦噙着坏笑低下头咬着他的脖子，含含糊糊的说：“怎么还哭了？我不愿意强迫别人，你要是不愿意你说话啊。”

郭德纲皱着眉闭起眼睛，还是半分都没拒绝，只是默认。

于谦见他哭成这样还不肯松口，收了笑，眼神沉沉，一把把他水裤褪下来。郭德纲只觉得腿间一凉， 又感受到于谦的炙热抵在自己的身后，他吓得直往下坠。于谦忽然握住他的手抓住他那玩意，这意思再明白不过了。郭德纲简直感恩涕零能给他一条出路，只是他也不会，只能随着于谦的手越动越快。

自打那之后于谦不再与他怄气，只是时不时找他疏解。慢慢的水到渠成，他认为最自然不过的结合在郭德纲看来这样的关系不过是床伴。

即便如此，每次与他床笫之欢时他开心的样子绝对不是装出来的。即使已经忙的连轴转，即使已经累的不愿意多说一句话，只要自己给他打电话，他就真的能第一时间感到自己身边，与自己厮磨。他是愿意的吧……

他没有给出结果的试探竟然让这个人生生受了这么些年的苦痛。

之前他想要玩些不一样的，看着乖乖窝在一边的郭德纲痞笑着说，都说男人不坏女人不爱，其实男人也是一样的，乖的看时间长了，也想要换换口味。

郭德纲不解的看着他，他把人压倒，轻轻的说，你啊，就是太乖了。

他现在想抽死那时候的自己。

看着眼前人一脸期待的看着自己，这是他能想到的“野”路子吗？

罚自己说一句喜欢他，原来他觉得说喜欢他是受罚，是被迫。他那无来由的自卑和填不满的安全感竟然源于此。

于谦心疼得嘴唇发白。

郭德纲见他脸色实在不好，觉得自己有些过分，不该这么逼着他的。于谦的嘴唇刚刚要张开，他就扑上去吻住，把那话都吞下去。

郭德纲抱着他的腰，把脑袋埋在他的怀里，“只要哥在身边就好了。”

这下于谦彻底崩溃了，自己实在禽兽，这是诱jian，这是强jian，这是犯罪。

于谦一把把他推开，他们实在不该再继续！自己不能继续犯罪！他不能继续被自己……被自己……

郭德纲被他推倒在地上，太突然了，一时竟然不知道该怎么办才好，他只是愣愣的看着于谦。于谦颤抖着指着他，“断了，我们必须断了！”

那一瞬间郭德纲大脑一片空白，眼前什么都看不见了，他只能听到那一个断字，所有感官只有一个断字。

王海几乎是冲进来的，他刚好要进来就听见了于谦的吼叫。进门看见这幅情景王海整个人都凉透了。他赶紧上前去把郭德纲扶到座位上，递了口水，他见郭德纲整个人还是呆滞的，就转过身来对谦儿轻轻的说，“有什么事还是要好好说，说开了就好了。”

谦儿偏过头转过身去头点了一颗烟不说话。郭德纲的声音响起来只是有些哑，“我失了分寸，于老师才生我气。”

王海听这话实在不好说什么，他们两个人的事还得他们自己搞，他只是说了句好好沟通就出去了。

郭德纲起身给他倒了杯茶，站到他面前递过去，于谦偏过头去不接，他只好把茶放在桌子上。

他低头扣手指，“您是指，哪个断了。”

他明明都知道的，只是想赌于谦不会说出口，不说出口就等于没断。

于谦吐了口烟，“各退一步，我还是您的搭档，您的下属。”

郭德纲的心已经不会疼了，他扯出一个笑来，“我们本来就是啊。”

于谦以为他还在固执，冷冷的说，“我有老婆孩子，这像什么话！”

郭德纲不可思议的抬起头看着他，眼里蓄的都是泪。他从没奢求过他会爱哪怕是喜欢自己，只要自己爱他，他还在自己身边就好。他愿意满足几乎他的所有需求，只是你情我愿。他以为他会感受到自己对他的感情的，哪怕不接受，也从来没想过，他把自己想成这样。

看着他的眼泪，于谦才像回了魂似的，如梦方醒。他手足无措，只是抹去他的眼泪。

本来已经死了的心，又被温柔的对待。

郭德纲止住了泪，任他抱住自己，任他在自己耳边一遍又一遍说我爱你。

他实在明白，这颗心只要还在跳动，就不会停止爱于谦。那一句句我爱你就当是哄自己，当不得真的。他也理解于谦的，这些日子他也感受到对方的冷淡，也许真的就是不想和自己这样了。明明最喜欢自由自在的他。

想通了却依然很难平复，他轻轻的说：“对不起，一直以来，给您和嫂子，添麻烦，尤其是嫂子，我，对不起。”

于谦把他抱得更紧，“别说了别说了……”

郭德纲就真的不再说了。

于谦慢慢的红了眼眶，“我竟然怀疑你对我……”说着把他松开，扇了自己一巴掌，眼看还要再扇，郭德纲赶紧拦住了，“你干嘛啊？！要打你打我！”

都说于谦有多忍让郭德纲，却不知道这些年他又是怎样以他的方式宠爱着自己。

于谦拉住他的手，急吼吼的说：“你原谅我好不好！”

郭德纲看他这个样子，本就无心怪他，心更是软得一塌糊涂，他垂眸道：“哪里又怪过您。”

于谦脑子里第一个想到让两个人最开心的事就是做爱，他抱住他：“我们做爱，做他个三天三夜！”

end


End file.
